A hydraulic control system for a wheeled working vehicle, which travels on wheels, is provided with an engine, a starter for starting up the engine in association with a manipulation of a key switch, a hydraulic pump drivable by the engine, an accumulator for storing pressure oil therein by being fed with pressure oil delivered from the hydraulic pump, and a hydraulic brake system for applying braking to the wheels by being fed with the pressure oil stored in the accumulator. Conventional hydraulic control systems of this type include those provided with a hydraulic circuit that upon starting up an engine, stops feeding pressure oil from a hydraulic pump to an accumulator to reduce a load acting on the engine (see Patent Document 1).